As recognized by those skilled in the art, operating sheet feeders at or near their maximum capability is critical for optimizing output and throughput. However, what may be maximum capability for one type of sheet may no longer be optimum for a second type of sheet. For example, at a given speed, the smaller the sheets, the more the sheets will pass a predetermined point per unit time. At some point, the number of sheets passing that point per unit time will exceed the rate at which the sheets can be processed downstream, causing errors, misfeeds, or other unwanted overload conditions.
As sheet feeders should be able to handle multiple sheet sizes on the fly to achieve maximum flexibility and cost control, a structure and control system for handling sheets of various types is required that will not overload a downstream operation.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement within the art of sheet feeder apparatuses and methods.